Love Distance Long Affair
by rainydays75310
Summary: As years went by, they unexpectedly met again. One smiles, the other frowns. One remembers, the other forgot. - Fine x Shade. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So…I ended up editing so much of it that I kind of accidentally changed how the plot was supposed to be like originally…but that's alright, it's only a few slight changes (or maybe even major changes). **

**I'll probably update all the chapters daily, until I reach the chapters I haven't even written yet. Anyway, enjoy the edited version of 'Love Distance Long Affair'. **

* * *

**Love Distance Long Affair: Prologue**

* * *

Shade glanced at the girl in front of him. There was no mistaking it, it was her. He knew no other girl with red hair and ruby eyes like hers. Her hair, which had once reached her shoulders, now reached her back. Her childish face had now turned into a mature one. In short, she really have become beautiful. More beautiful than he had ever imagined.

Fine stared at the man in front of her. He had blue hair and the prettiest purple-blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. He was about a head taller than her and looked like a really intelligent, yet strong man. The way he looked at her made her become even more attracted to him. In her opinion, he was probably the most handsome man she had ever met, excluding her father.

Shade tried to speak but couldn't. The voice that had been wanting to come out stopped in the middle of his throat, clogging up the words that threatened to come out. He didn't know what to do. He was both happy and nervous to see her again, but three years was a long time to be gone.

He stared at Fine again. She was smiling. Why didn't she say anything? Was she also too happy to be able to say anything? Before he was able to say anything, Fine spoke, "Do you need anything?"

Shade stopped all his movements. Why did she sound so cold? She didn't sound like the Fine he knew. He felt like someone with the exact same face as Fine was standing in front of him and that the person in front of him wasn't Fine at all. But he couldn't deny it – the person in front of him was Fine and no one else looked like her except for her twin.

Fine took another glance at Shade, the man in front of her. He didn't seem to need anything nor did he seem to have anything to say. With one last cursory glance at Shade, Fine turned around and walked away. At the same time, Shade also walked away, giving up on trying to greet Fine, after not seeing her for three years. They both walked their separate paths and none of them looked back at one another, afraid of what might happen if they do.

* * *

**A/N: To the readers who read the original, non-edited version of this story, "What do you think?"**

**To the new readers of this story, "What do you think?"**

**Don't forget to review! I need feedback!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_"Please, don't leave!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"I'm sorry...Fine."_

_"..."_

* * *

**Love Distance Love Affair: Chapter 1**

* * *

It's been a while since Fine had last been to the airport.

Now that she was working full-time as a patisserie, Fine never got any time to travel like she used to. But Fine honestly liked her job, aside from working in a kitchen for many hours and making the same thing over and over again, until she got tired of it.

"Fine, over here!" someone shouted. It was Rein.

Rein had just returned from her trip from Paris, researching many trends in fashion for her latest design. If Fine remembered correctly, her latest design was going to be a wedding dress - a wedding dress specially made for their Mirlo, who was going to marry in a month. She dragged her suitcase and made her way over to Fine. She was excited to tell her about everything from her trip. Though her trip was short, she was able to have tons of fun, talking to strangers, and researching.

"When did you get back?" Fine asked. Rein had contacted her at the last minute, telling her that she had already arrived at the airport. "You should've told me in advance that you'll be back soon."

Rein laughed at Fine's scolding. How great it was to be home.

* * *

Bright swung his wooden sword at his opponent, aiming for every open there is. His opponent, Solo, tried to avoid every swing of his sword. He had never thought that sword fighting was _that_ hard - he thought fencing was a lot harder.

"HAAAGH!" Bright cried, swinging his sword down at Solo's head, but was immediately blocked by Solo's own wooden sword. Bright smirked. He had gotten better at blocking attacks. At that point, Bright called for a time-out and grabbed a drink of water. After a long day of teaching and practicing, his body began to feel like collapsing. Its been a while since he had last gotten a good fight with a formidable opponent.

"Hey, Bright," Solo said, placing the wooden sword on a rack against the wall. It was only a month since he learned how to fence, but he had never gotten used to holding the sword. Solo thought that maybe it was because he's a violinist and that he wasn't used to the way a sword was held...maybe. But that was not what he was bothered by. "A few hours ago, I saw someone who looked similar to Shade...No, I'm certain it was Shade!"

Bright glared at the ground. "Shade," he said, clenching his water bottle. "So after 3 years, he's finally back."

* * *

"Hey, Fine."

"Have you gone to see the doctor yet?"

"...No."

"Fine!"

Fine laughed and stuffed her mouth with cake. Rein had always nagged her about seeing the doctor ever since _that_ incident, but Fine had never took her seriously. Perhaps it was because she hated making people worried, or maybe because she hated the hospital. She didn't know, but every time she went to the hospital, she felt like she shouldn't be there.

"I'm kidding," Fine said, taking a sip of her drink. "I did go this time." Rein looked at her expectantly.

"And?"

"They said I'm making some progress - that's all." Fine stood up and paid for her bills. "My scars are beginning to disappear too. They said that if I am experiencing any abnormal pain, I should see them immediately." She picked up her bag and walked to the exit. "I'll see you later!"

She left.

* * *

"It's been a while, Shade."

"Tambo-Rin-sensei."

Tambo-Rin smiled. The IV drips were hooked to her. "I hope you didn't have a hard time while living in the states," she continued. She brought her hands up to her mouth and coughed. Shade rushed to her side, patting her back. She was showing no signs of improvement since the last time he saw her.

"You should take it easy," Shade suggested. "If you don't feel well, you shouldn't force yourself to talk."

Tambo-Rin laughed before having another coughing fit. "You sound just like Fine," she said. "To think that you two were so alike, in different ways."

Shade stiffened. It's been a while since he last seen her. If he remembered correctly, the last time he saw her was _that _day - the day he left to the states. After that, he never heard from her again. It surprised him to hear about her now.

"How is she now?" he asked.

Tambo-Rin shook her head. "I'm not exactly sure myself. It's been a while since Fine last paid a visit."

Shade pulled away from her. "I see," he muttered. "I'll see you another time Tambo-Rin-sensei. I have a meeting to attend to."

"Go. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she reassured. Shade turned to leave.

_I'm sorry, Shade. But i__t's better for you to not know about Fine._

* * *

**A/N: Had to re-upload this chapter. Edited the chapter because the previous version was too short! Oh, and, I was also typing this while I was half-asleep.**

**HELP! I have writer's block! I don't know what to write next for _Betrayal_! Any suggestions for the next chapter? Maybe then, I'll be able to update sooner...but I probably won't be, because of school. (It's so stressful!)**

**I feel like my writing is getting worse because of school work. **

**I need feedback! Please review! :)**


End file.
